


smooth move, jaegerbombastic

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look like you could use a stiff cock."</p>
            </blockquote>





	smooth move, jaegerbombastic

**Author's Note:**

> come 2 gaybar get cocktail
> 
> i wanted to practice my smut writing and this is one of three things that happened, the others being a vague spy AU, and the other an Ackerman/Jaeger gangbang of sorts
> 
> they are all more than likely horribly, horribly OOC

Eren could blame his slip-up on many things. The fact that it had been a long busy day going onto a late night, the incredibly attractive and incredibly tired-looking stranger sitting at the bar, or the fact he hadn't gotten laid in forever.  Regardless of the cause, the words had been said. They couldn't be taken back.

"Tail! Cocktail! Oh god, I am so fucking sorry, it's been a helluva day and you're really good-looking oh jesus don't sue me for sexual harassment it was a mistake I'm so sorry."

Throughout his pleading rant, the stranger just stared at him, one eyebrow raised, swirling his drink around a few inches above the countertop, saying nothing.  If there was a bright side tot his, it was the fact that they were the only two people in the bar.

That was still one person too many.

Face burning with shame. Eren grabbed a rag and started towards the farthest end of the counter to clean an imaginary mess.  But the man stopped him.

"Both sound pretty good actually. Gimme the cocktail first though."

Eren stared at the man in shock, mouth hanging open.  The stranger finished his drink.

"Well?" he said, setting the glass down. "I don't have all night."

"B-bar closes at two." Eren stuttered out.  The man checked his watch.

"Twenty minutes. Better hurry up with that drink then." He slid his empty shotglass to Eren, who grabbed it and cleaned it furiously.  He made the cocktail in record time, but the man took his time drinking it, using up the full twenty minutes.  Eren was practically vibrating with anticipation, fingers fumbling as he put the money from the cash register into the safe. Then he nervously arranged and rearranged the bottles on the shelf behind him.  Ran a hand through his hair.

The man watched all of this with a faint smirk and an amused look in his pale blue eyes.  Ever so slowly, he raised the glass to his lips and sipped up the rest of the beverage.  Then he ran his tongue over his upper lip, a move Eren was all too aware of.

"Levi." He said, by way of introduction.

"E-Eren."

Levi set the glass down so gently it barely made a sound.  Watched wordlessly as Eren pounced on it and cleaned with a righteous fury and put it away.  He stood up.

"You got somewhere we can do this, E-Eren?" He asked, mouth curling with his imitation of Eren's stutter.

"There's an alley out back..." Eren jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

Levi shrugged, hands in pockets. "Not my first choice, but eh. Why not. Lead the way."

Eren hastily untied his apron and hung it on the hook. Heart racing, he led Levi out the back door into the darkness of the alleyway.  No sooner had it closed than a hand grabbed Eren's shoulder and turned him around, and Levi's mouth was on his, kissing him insistently, walking the both of them backwards until Eren hit the wall opposite them.  Eren growled and pulled Levi in closer, sliding a leg between his thighs and parting his lips to plunge his tongue into the shorter man's mouth, tasting remnants of the cocktail.  His hands moved downwards to grope the flesh of Levi's ass, and Levi groaned in pleasant surprise, biting Eren's lower lip and humping his leg.  Mouths still connected, Levi wiggled a hand between their bodies to palm Eren through his slacks.

Oh  _god_ that felt amazing, he couldn't remember the last time somebody else had a hand on his cock and Levi knew what to do and he knew what he wanted, expertly bringing Eren to complete hardness. Then he shifted and crushed their hips together and the feeling of his erection outlined against Eren's own sent electrical jolts through the young bartender.

"Well, pretty boy?" Levi asked huskily, grinding slowly.  "Gonna give me that cock?  Gonna fuck me til my legs give out?"

Eren moaned, knocking his head against the wall as Levi teased him. Yeah, he wanted it real bad, but he wasn't an  _idiot._

"Lube." He gasped as Levi's mouth attacked his neck and collarbone. "Condoms...Can't do it without..."

Levi tsked and stepped back, ignoring Eren's whine at the loss of contact as he dug out his wallet.  Upon seeing the questioning look on Eren's face, he waved the packets in the air.

"Broke up with my boyfriend yesterday." He explained. "Got into the habit of carrying this shit around cuz he was a kinky son of a bitch. Liked to do it in public."

"Oh." Eren said, partly at the explanation,but mostly because Levi had undone his pants and was pumping Eren with quick strokes, flicking his thumb over the head, smearing the drops of pre-come collected there.  _"Oh."_

He could've died right there a happy man but Levi was just beginning. He left Eren momentarily to shove his own pants down mid-thigh, grabbing Eren's shoulders and switching their positions.  An arm snaked back to hand him a packet of lube and a condom.

"Hurry up." Levi growled, but his voice broke off into a whimper as Eren smacked his ass.

He tore the tinfoil square open with his teeth and rolled the condom onto his dick. Ripped open the lube and slathered himself.  Being a thoughtful person, he tried to prepare Levi with his fingers, but his hand was slapped away.

"Just fuck me already." Levi snarled. "Show me what you got, kid."

" 'M not a kid." Eren snapped, burying himself to the hilt in one smooth thrust.  And oh fuck, he forgot how damn  _good_ it was to be tightly gripped in the hot confines of another's body.  His hands settled around Levi's waist as he pulled out and rammed back in, relishing the drawn out moan Levi gave.  The black-haired man spread his legs apart as far as he could as Eren pounded into him, his nails scrabbling at the wall, his cheek scraping against the rough surface.

"That's it." He panted, looking back. Heat rushed through Eren at the smoldering look of arousal in Levi's eyes. "Fuck me like that, fuck me into the wall,  _there, right there,_ oh shit! _Ah!_ "

His back arched as he threw his head back.  Eren bent over him possessively, biting his shoulder through the fabric of his shirt as his cock pistoned in and out of that perfect ass, fingers gripping Levi's waist so hard there would surely be bruises by the next day.

Eren rather liked that.  Liked the idea of marking Levi up with scratches, bruises and hickeys so their encounter wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon.  His thrusts grew harder, drove in deeper as Levi matched his frantic pace, working himself on Eren's cock.  The night air was filled with the lewd sounds of their sex, poorly muffled cries of pleasure and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.  A litany of curses fell from Levi's lips as he was fucked and Eren wasn't sure if he was being praised or damned.  He could barely hear Levi over moans of his own as he shoved into the willing body beneath him.

"Ah, fuck..." He swore as he reached his peak.  " _Levi."_

Levi whined at the sound of his name, hips tight against Eren's, feeling the cock inside of him throb with release.

Eren slumped over Levi, breathing heavily, taking Levi's arousal in hand and roughly stroking him until Levi shouted hoarsely, shooting warm liquid  over Eren's fingers.

It was the best lay Eren had ever gotten.

He pulled out of Levi, and took off the condom, throwing it on the ground. The hand not covered in come reached under Levi's shirt, feeling the movement of muscles under the skin and the rapid beating of his heart. 

Levi rested against the wall as he recovered, turning his head to kiss Eren lazily, their tongues twining together.  They might have stayed there for a while, even gone onto another round with Levi fucking Eren if it wasn't for the cop car that cruised by, shining a flashlight down the alley.

"Hey!" A gruff voice shouted.

"Shit." They both hissed and hurriedly tucked themselves away as the car door opened.  Levi grabbed Eren's elbow and they bolted out the other end of the alley.

Eren didn't know how Levi was able to run when he himself was exhausted from the powerful orgasm, but he did his best to keep up until Levi deemed they were safe.

"You don't happen to have any wipes with you by any chance?" Eren asked, grimacing at the sticky mess that coated his right hand.  Levi didn't respond, not verbally anyway.  Instead he brought Eren's hand to his mouth and lapped at it with his tongue, sucking on the index finger, eyes never leaving Eren's.  A tingle rushed through him as Levi licked a long stripe from his wrist to the tip of his middle finger, swirled his tongue around and gave it a small kiss.

Then it was over and Levi let go of Eren's hand.

"Not bad." he said.

Eren looked down, blushing brightly as he wiped his hand on his pants.  What did you say after things like this? Thank you?

"I, uh...should probably get going." He mumbled, staring down at his feet.

"Why?" Levi asked.

"Because I'm tired and I want to go to bed?"

"My apartment's right here. Why don't you spend the night?"

Eren lifted his head so swiftly he was surprised he didn't get whiplash.  Levi had one hand on his hip, the other pointing a thumb to the building behind him.

"Although if you do, I can assure, sleep is the last thing you'll be doing." He said with a perfectly blank face.

Eren had never been so grateful for such a terrible slip of the tongue in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more bottom!levi in ereri, especially sluttybottom!levi
> 
> do not fight me on this


End file.
